denying the truth
by charm2116
Summary: cagalli finds ways to take revenge on athrun, the school's richest guy plus he's a gang leader who picks on people especially cagalli. kira likes fllay but will cagalli and lacus trap fllay and show kira her true colours?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so…please read and review!

**Bold **words shouting

_Italic_ thinking/sounds

---- divider

**Denying The Truth**

By

charm2116

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or any of its character

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: introductions

"**What the…?**" Cagalli felt someone grabbing her hand. "**Get your filthy hands off me you freak!" **she screamed as someone pulled her away, preventing her from hitting back the gang leader, Athrun Zala. His gang members sniggered at her as they saw her being pulled away. She turned around and saw a wisp of brown hair as "he" pulled away from the canteen.

"**Why on earth did you pull me away from that stuck-up big bully? I was this close to punching him! This close!**" Cagalli screamed and used her fingers to show how close she was to hitting Athrun.

"Did you know what will happen if you had really hit him?" Cagalli's brother, Kira asked.

"I didn't think of that at that time..." mumbled Cagalli, "and also who cares!"

"Just don't get involved with people like that. I know they sometimes irritate you but just get out of their way ok? I don't want to see you get hurt." Kira said, sounding concerned and firm.

"Whatever." She grumbled and walked away.

Why must my "big brother" always tell me what to do? One day, I will punch that bastard Athrun and see how he will react!

Kira walked out of the canteen, and went to prepare for the next class. _I just hope that little sister of mine doesn't get into any more trouble. I've had enough for the year!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Bang!_

"Hi kids, how was school today?" a voice asked.

"As boring as any other day", came the reply.

As usual, Kira did not tell their mother what always happens in school. He placed his bag on the chair and switched on the TV.

"Don't you have any homework to do?" asked his mum.

"I'll do it later." Came the bored reply.

On the other hand, Cagalli walked straight into her room and slammed the door, hard, still angry at what had happened this morning. She lay on the bed, thinking hard about how to get back at Athrun, for humiliating her that day. The warm afternoon sun made Cagalli sleepy and soon, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**UGH!**" Cagalli used all her might and threw her fist at Athrun.

"Oww!" she winced as Athrun's hand had caught the punch and he twisted her hand. "**Let go of me you freaking idiot!**" Cagalli screamed in pain. She tried to pull loose his grip but it was of no use. He was just too strong. She decided to step hard on his foot. Athrun yelped in pain as he grabbed his foot and jumped about. His gang members saw this and in a flash, they were surrounding Cagalli. In her heart, she sort of thanked Kira for teaching her some karate but in this case, she knew it was of no use. The member's of Athrun's gang were far too strong and muscular and Cagalli could not defend herself against them. She tried to crawl under them but she was held back by a strong and firm hand.

"**What do you want?**" Cagalli asked, trying to sound ''brave'' instead of what she is feeling right now.

"Well, you had the nerve to hit our leader. Now we're just giving it back to you. But, double." One of them said and snorted. He clenched his fist, and raised it up to the same level as cagalli's face. He aimed and thrusted it forward.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Cagalli screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Well, that's all for chapter 1. Sorry its so short! hides meekly in one corner hehe..I'll make sure it will be longer in the following chapters. Will Cagalli be punched? Or will someone save her? What is really going on? Find out in the next chapter: revenge is sweet. Remember to read and review! Thank you )

-Charm2116-


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi! Hope you've enjoyed chapter 1. This is chapter 2. So please read, review and enjoy! )

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or any of its character.

**Denying The Truth**

By

Charm2116

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli woke up with a start. She was sweating profusely and found herself on the bed. _Thank goodness, it was just a dream. Athrun gives me the creeps. I have to figure out how to take my 'revenge' without getting into trouble and I want to humiliate him. Muahaha.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over here!" Lacus waved to Cagalli to let her know that she was there. "I heard what happened yesterday, and I know you won't let this matter rest. What are you planning to do?"

"I just know you know me the best. Well, I am planning to take revenge." Cagalli said firmly.

"Revenge! Are you serious? I am afraid you will get into trouble with **freedom**. Especially their gang leader, Athrun." Lacus said worryingly. "He's a damn rich guy. One word to his father and he might send you out of this school. Maybe even out of this neighborhood!"

"Don't exaggerate girl. I know what I am doing and I don't believe that Athrun would add on to his father's troubles. Let alone just over me!" Cagalli retorted.

"Up to you. Erm...wait. You haven't replied me yet. How are you going to take your revenge?"

Cagalli just smirked and said, "Just wait and see." _Athrun Zala. Hmph! Just wait for the taste of your own medicine!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira glanced towards fllay's direction. _Aww..She's so pretty. Wonder if she'll accept my invitation to go to the movies this weekend._

**Time's up! **Hand in your papers to the front and **NO TALKING**! Kira jumped and realized that he was staring at Fllay. Lacus kicked his chair playfully behind. "Hey! Stop daydreaming and take the papers!" she exclaimed.

"I said **NO TALKING!**" Ms Fuji looked strictly down at lacus. Lacus went all red with embarrassment and looked down. Kira quickly turned around and passed the papers to the front. He felt guilty, as it was his fault that lacus got scolded.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Kira quickly turned around and told lacus that he would treat her to the movies with Cagalli, as a way of apology.

"Oh! You don't need to…" lacus said shyly.

"It's ok. Besides I was the one who caused you this embarrassment." Kira insisted.

"Ok…of you insist." Lacus said, her face reddening. "Um…bye!" without waiting for a reply, she ran out of the classroom to go to the next class. _Kira's so cute plus he's such a gentleman. Too bad, he likes that Fllay. I don't actually know that but I can tell. He was staring at her, admiring her just now. Stop thinking about it lacus! You're late for class!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh!_ Cagalli thought. _Even the sight of him irks me. What shall I do? Argh! _She used all her might and threw the basketball into the hoop. It went through. _Now that's a good one. Hmm. bounce bounce. Maybe I could put superglue on his chair. bounce bounce. No. that's too light. Bounce bounce. Wait. He has never fallen in school before right? Yeah! That's right! I'll just trip him and make it look as if it's his fault. It'll humiliate him and make him suffer! Muahaha.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira spotted Fllay and walked towards her.

"Um...Fllay?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um..i've got 2 movie tickets and I was wondering…whether yo..you would li..like to go wi..with me this wee…weekend." He stammered, blushing slightly.

"You wanna ask me out for a date? No problem." Fllay answered quickly.

"Okay! I'll pick you at your house at 6 pm on Sunday ok? See you!" with that he left for the next class. He walked past the basketball court and spotted Cagalli there. He shouted to her.

"Cagalli! CAGALLI!" Cagalli broke off from her train of thoughts and looked up to see who was calling her. It was Kira. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you have the next class to go to? You're gonna be late for class!"

"Coming! Sorry. I was thinking about..Um..something."

"Well, hurry up then!" they went into the building and went into their respective classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cagalli yula athha. She doesn't like being picked on the more she dislikes it, the more I'll pick on her. Haha. Let's see who will win in the end. Isn't the answer obvious? Muahaha.._

_"Athrun Zala! This is the fourth time I have been calling you. Answer this question now! _

"Um.." Athrun said and he scanned around the classroom for help.

"Its 47, miss" a voice piped up from behind him. He turned to look and saw Miriallia Haww. He nodded his head to show his gratitude. As he sat down, he saw Cagalli smirking at him. He quickly sat down and decided to pick on her for 2 more weeks. _Doesn't she know who I am? I am FREEDOM's leader! The schools best gang around! Ah…freedom…_

RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"That's all for today class. You are dismissed." Cagalli sprang up from her chair and scanned the class for Athrun. It was time for her to take her revenge. She spotted him just in time, leaving the class. She pushed her way through her classmates and followed him out.

"Cagalli! CAGALLI! Where are you going! Hey!" Lacus shouted after her but Cagalli ignored her. _This is it. Come on! Walk faster! _Cagalli walked down the stairs right in front of Athrun. _Yes! Come closer! _Suddenly Cagalli 'purposely' dropped her pen. She stopped and picked it up, causing Athrun to bump into her and fall.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really!" Cagalli said as she saw him tumble down the stairs. The people on the stairs saw this giggled and quickly walked away.

"Why you...!" Athrun shouted, shaking his fists at her.

"I told you already. It was an accident and moreover, it was _you_ who bumped into me." With that, Cagalli walked off with a smile on her face. _Yes! Haha. I did it! Now you know that I am not the type that you can easily mess with!_

Lacus saw all this happed from the top of the stairs. She looked in disbelieve as she saw Cagalli trip Athrun. She was still shocked when Cagalli came 'bouncing' towards her.

"I did it!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!" lacus exclaimed, still shocked.

"Relax! This is just the beginning plus it's no big deal. There's more to come!"

"Th..there's more?" lacus quivered.

"come on! Lets go home." Cagalli linked arms in lacus' and walked out of the school with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: well…how was it:D please remember to review! Thankies..i hope the revenge wasn't too lame..hehe..and I got the bball idea from my BEST friend: anime-crazy-galz..she sort of lent me her idea..) u can go and read her story..itz darkness within you. Thank you! )

Next chpt: will kira and fllay enjoy themselves? Will Cagalli find more ways for revenge? Find out more in chapter 3: the quarrel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I am back. After quite a long break. As you know, exams are coming and i have to revise and study and stuff. So after this chapter, I'll be taking a looooooooooong break. But, don't worry. I'll be back, and I'll be continue writing this story. So give me your continuous support! ) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of its character.

**Denying the truth**

By

Charm2116

Chapter 3: the quarrel

"Bye!" exclaimed Kira as he made his way out of the house.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Cagalli asked. "I thought we were going to the gym. We always go to the gym every Sunday right?"

"Err…I ha..have to go an..and meet my frie..friend for a class project. Sor..sorry I forgot to men..mention it." Kira stammered, as he tried to avoid making eye contact. Without waiting for a reply, he dashed out of the house.

_Hey! something's not quite right.. well, I'll just go to the gym myself then. It'll be better without kira there to disturb me and I can concentrate better to get those muscles to beat Athrun up. Muahahaha…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ding dong!_

Kira stood nervously at Fllay's doorstep, wondering if his new billabong shirt matched his converse shoes.

"Oh hi kira! I was just about to call you. I'm ready. Let's go!" Fllay said, grabbing her bag and closed the door.

"Umm, these are for you." Kira said as he passed a bouquet of roses to Fllay.

"Oh! Thanks. They're really lovely." Fllay said. "I'll just run up to put them in my room ok? I'll be right back!"

_Whew. I thought she wouldn't accept my flowers. But, something's not quite right. She talks to me like I'm equal to her other friends. Like, I don't really mean anything to her. She just sounds so…casual. Oh no..don't tell me she doesn't really like me? Argh! Don't think about it Kira! You deserve as many chances as any other guys and it's just normal as it's just the first time going out with her right? Maybe she sounds casual because she went out with other guys before and she's used to it. Don't think about it anymore Kira!_

" Kira? You all right? You seemed lost in your thoughts. I've been calling you for so long." Fllay asked, looking directly at Kira, causing him to blush. "Come on! Let's go. I don't want to be late for the movie!" Fllay exclaimed and she jumped into Kira's convertible. She sat down and fished out a mirror to check on her make-up. Kira started the engine and sped off.

_I hope this will go smoothly. I've been waiting so long for this!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fifty-six…_

_Fifty-seven…_

_Fifty-eight…_

_Fifty ni..nine…_

_S..sixty! _

_Ah..sixty weight liftings..gosh. I'm so tired. _Cagalli sat up and admired her muscles. _Is this enough to beat the crap out of Athrun? I don't really think so. Just look at all those muscles his gang members have! Its like… tripled mine! _

Cagalli went to her bag and checked for any messages on her handphone. It showed 1 new message. It was from Lacus. It said: hey Cagalli! Im at the mall and I spotted your brother with Fllay…um…are they together or something?

Cagalli replied: what! He had actually said he was going to his friend's house for a class project! And now he's going out with F…Fllay! That bitch! She's such a flirt! She changes boyfriend every 3 weeks. Doesn't Kira know? How could he be so stupid! Argh! I'll tell him how wrong he is about Fllay when he gets back. By the way, don't let him see you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..see you next Sunday?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! Lets hit the beach next week. I'm dying to get my suntan!" Fllay suggested.

"Okay.."

"So…see ya!" Fllay gave Kira a peck on the cheek then went into her house. Kira then left for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Click!_

"Hey Kira. How's your _class project_?" Cagalli asked sarcastically.

"Err... its doing fine. We still have to me..meet up next w..week. sorry I won't be able to go with you to the gym again."

"Oh it's ok. You didn't know how much PEACE I had without you there and I did more workouts then last times."

"Oh well then. I guess you didn't even like me accompanying you there every week."

"Well..but you would rather spend that time out with SOMEBODY else right!" Cagalli said with a hint of jealousy in her.

"N..n..no.."

"Well Kira, old habits die hard. Do you know that everytime you lie, you will keep blinking your eyes? Okay. Tell me the truth now. Do you like Fllay?"

"Wha..?how did you know? I thought you were at the gym…"

"Well, duh I was. I can't tell you who told me so don't ask that. But I can't believe you like that Fllay. She's such a bitc.."

"Hey! Watch it! Don't go around calling her names if you don't really know her!" Kira interrupted and retorted in defence.

"I think you are the one who doesn't know her! Do you even know that she's a flirt, a big-mouth and plus she changes boyfriend every three weeks! I can't believe you don't even know that." spat Cagalli.

"Well, I don't care and it's not even your business to! Who do you think you are to tell me who to like and not like! Just get out of MY business!"

With that, Kira stormed out of the house and slammed the door, hard.

_Since when did he started arguing with me? It must be that bitch's fault. Hmph! Fine. I won't care anymore but because I want my own dear brother back, I'll tell him how wrong he is about Fllay and teach that Fllay a lesson! Muahaha…_

"Hey! How was it?" Lacus asked.

"Well, I got into a quarrel with him and we haven't been talking since…but don't worry! I'll think of something to make him give up on Fllay."

"oh! That's just what I knew you would do so I had already thought of a perfect plan.." Lacus motioned for Cagalli to come closer so she could whisper her plan.

"Perfect!" Cagalli said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sob…sob…"

"Isn't that someone crying?" Lacus heard the sobs and asked Cagalli.

Cagalli and Lacus were heading towards their classroom when they heard some sounds in the toilet. They went in, and to their surprise, they found Mir crying. She was crouched at the corner of the toilet, crying. Her face was red from crying and her cheeks were damped.

"Hey Mir…what's wrong?" Lacus asked with concern.

"Yeah…are you ok?" Cagalli asked too.

"Y..ya..umm..can you two ju..just go back t..to class an..and please do..don't tell any..anyone I'm here a..and tell ms f..fuji I'm ha..having diarrhea. Please, go back now." Mir pleaded and asked Lacus and Cagalli to return to class.

"No. we are not going to leave you here. It's ok, you can tell us what happened." Lacus said.

"Yeah. We're not like big-mouths or something." Cagalli added.

There was no one else there. So Mir decided that it was safe to tell them what exactly happened that made her cry. But what none of them knew, was that there was someone standing at the door, listening to every word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: whew. Finally finished typing this chapter. Well, I have to go and study now. Wish me luck for exams! ) hoped you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to catch the next chapter! By the way, it'll not be until next few MORE weeks before I post my next chapter. So be patient, I WILL be back! Cheerios!

–charmy-


End file.
